


Kara Danvers, Acting CEO

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Supercat week, Day 8, Creators choice. AU Jail Theme. Kara arrived on earth after 20 years of stasis. She is Alex Danvers older sister. She has been working for Catco for 6 years and has promoted quickly.  Cat has known Kara is Supergirl for years. Carter is ten. No James or Winn. Jeremiah Danvers is alive but is not part of this story. J’onn J’onzz is an alien on the run from the DEO and also not part of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Number 1000 Supercat ! Yes!

“Kara, I need you on top.”

“Miss Grant? Me?”

“Yes, you,” Cat Grant said as she looked through her jail cell bars at her former assistant and now chief editor at the Tribune. “I trust you. You won't have to make any major business decisions. I can manage that from here, but we'll be flying on autopilot for a while on somethings. I need you to run my meetings and approve content for publication, when in doubt just ask yourself what would Cat do? You know me and my job as CEO better than anyone. You held me together as my assistant, and now as acting CEO you will hold Catco together. Now go sit in my office and provide some leadership to my minions. Do not leave anything open for discussion, hit hard and fast. You'll need to fire someone to bring everyone to heel. The sooner the better, today if you can. Evil overlord is a new look for you.” 

Kara sighed, “I'll do my best.” She turned away pained to leave Cat alone in her cell. Cat did look oddly radiant in the orange jump suit even though she had no makeup or products for her hair. Her kind of beauty didn't need makeup, because it wasn't just skin deep. Cat was beautiful deep into the core of her soul, and Kara loved her more than she was able to put into words. 

It was just after lunch when Kara sat down at Cat Grant's desk. The TV wall played behind her. She took a deep breath. Her laptop looked good sitting on the CEO’s desk. _”Might as well rip the bandaid off.”_  
She sent out a mandatory meeting request to all department heads. They were soon assembled in her office. She had an “all employee” announcement email ready to go once the meeting was over.

Kara started the meeting. She had Cat's latest assistant taking the minutes. “You've all heard rumors. I have facts. Yesterday Cat Grant was called to testify in front of a Grand Jury at the murder trial of Maxwell Lord. She refused to give up her source who witnessed Maxwell Lord's involvement in a murder. That source spoke only to Miss Grant on the condition of anonymity, as you know the story in the Tribune was picked up by the AP and syndicated nationally. It implicated Maxwell Lord in the murder giving names, dates, times, and even the location of the body. The police recovered the body but without the testimony from the witness they can't put Maxwell Lord or any of his accomplices on trial. Because Miss Grant refused to give up her source she has been jailed for contempt. She is going to continue making critical business decisions for Catco, however she has appointed me acting CEO for everything else. Cat Grant has set the bar high, and I'm not lowering it. Expect criticism from me when you've earned it. We need all hands on deck. All vacations and time off are put on hold until Miss Grant is back. Now all of you go back to work. Content meeting is tomorrow morning with me, nothing has changed.”

Several department heads tried to ask questions, and there was murmuring. 

Kara drew in a breath and pointed at the door. “OUT! All of you. We have a business to run. Go run it.” She looked down at her screen and waved them away. _”Was that enough like Cat?”_ she wondered.

The assistant opened the door to encourage the department heads to file out. Kara's super hearing picked up several mumbled complaints. The one that really got her attention was Smith, the department head for sports reporting at the Tribune. “Fucking blonde cunts, both of them. I'm not giving up my vacation. Miller can run the department just fine without me.”

“Mr. Smith, I heard that. Come back here.”

Smith turned around obviously angry.  
Loud and clear Kara's voice rang out. “Since Miller can run the department without you. We clearly don't need _you_. I insist you take your vacation. You're fired. Security will help you collect your things at the Tribune. Out!” she shouted pointing at the door.

There was dead silence as all the department heads rushed to leave for fear they would be next. Smith stood his ground refusing to leave with the pack. “You can't fire me. I've been with this company for 20 years.”

Kara had to stand her ground if she was going to put the respect that came with fear into the department heads. She dialed security and asked them to come up before she even looked at or addressed the angry man. “Miller can run the department just fine without me. Those were your words Mr. Smith.” 

Smith’s face was a deep red. Security arrived quickly and escorted him out of the office. Kara called HR herself, then hit send on the all employee email which detailed the facts of Miss Grant's arrest and imprisonment and explained that Kara Danvers would be acting CEO until she returned. 

She hit speed dial for the assistant. “Marley please come here.” Marley popped into the office and came to stand by the desk. 

“You need to anticipate situations like what just happened and immediately call security. If we don't need them, it's still ok to call. I would rather you called them too often than not often enough.”

“Yes Miss Danvers.”

“Also when either Miss Grant or I fire someone, immediately call HR and give them a heads up. Add Miller in sports to all department head meetings and communications. Please call the reporter assigned to cover Miss Grant's story. I need an update, and I want the layouts for the front page of the Tribune. Cat is going to be our front page news. That will be all.”

“Yes Miss Danvers.”

Kara dialed a number on the desk phone. “This is Kara Danvers. Mr. Miller, you've just been promoted to acting department head. Mr. Smith expressed the utmost confidence in you. I expect great things.” She hung up. All of this had happened in less than an hour. She was beginning to understand why Cat behaved the way she did.

She rang the assistant again. “Where is my front page story for the Tribune? Marley, get on the phone or go get it yourself. I needed it a half hour ago.”

News traveled fast at Catco. Mr. Smith’s surprise firing shocked people.

Kara brought up the all employees email she had sent. She hit reply all, “Nothing has changed. You are expected to adhere to your current schedules.” She then listed each department and the individuals who were behind schedule in getting their deliverables to her for approval. “Mr. Smith, in sports, is leaving the company to pursue other opportunities, and those wishing to join him should report to HR now, otherwise I expect a small crowd to gather in my office in the next five minutes with their deliverables, finished or not. We are going to run Catco better than we do when Miss Grant is here. We are going to give it back to her polished and profitable.She hires the best. She expects the best, and we are the best. We are Catco. Let's start looking like it. Chop Chop.”

A small crowd started forming in her office, and she began to look over everything that was placed in front of her. The afternoon passed by quickly and before she knew it 6pm had come. Marley popped her head in the door and said, “Excuse me Miss Danvers, I was going to head home do you need anything before I go?” 

“No Marley, I'm good. Thank you for your help today. This was a really stressful day. Tomorrow will be better.”

Kara hoped Miss Grant was freed soon. How would she ever balance Catco with Supergirl? It was a small miracle that no one had called for Supergirl today. She was beyond mentally drained. She couldn't keep up trying to be like Cat. She needed a team, some help. She spent another half hour selecting a team before she went home and collapsed into bed, emotionally drained. 

She was at the office early the next morning. She dropped a vanilla bean frappuccino with 2 shots of espresso on Marley’s desk. Calling the department heads to assemble her support team took less time than she had anticipated, by 9am she was ahead of the game. The support team was working well together. They were all veteran employees in their departments who knew Cat Grant's high standards. She had Emily from editing, Frank from the Tribune and Bob was her layout expert. Kara was the final approval, but her team was able to examine everything submitted and send it back for corrections before she ever saw it. 

The department heads should be looking over everything, but clearly some were not or else they were incompetent. She wondered why Cat put up with it. At the jail Cat had a daily meeting with her lawyer. The lawyer would update her on Catco business, and Cat would give her handwritten pages of material for the reporter assigned to cover the story. Sales of the Tribune were up 20%. People wanted to read what Cat had to say in depth. Cat was reveling in the publicity and rolling in the money as Catco stock value steadily rose. Kara would always pass a list of questions to the lawyer and the lawyer would give her back Cat's answers. It went something like this:

Several department heads appear incompetent. Is there a reason you haven't replaced them? 

( Cats hand written answer.) _You're the acting CEO make a decision and follow through. You have my full support on personnel changes. Replacing Smith with Miller was a good move. Smith was right. The sports section looks the same without him._

I want to add a pet fashions page to next month’s Catco Magazine featuring Paris Hilton’s pets, just one page.

( Cats hand written answer.) _The centerfold for next month's issue is weak. Replace it with Paris, announce it as new regular feature, and then get celebrities lined up. I want feeling and elegance. Katherine Barrell from Wynonna Earp on Syfy has dogs see if she is available. We could tap into a new readership if we can get her to agree to a photo shoot. Have advertising start rounding up ad support for it. Martha Stewart has a pet clothing line._

I miss you.

( Cats hand written answer.) _You're too busy to miss me. I'll see you Friday at three with my lawyer. I trust your judgement._

_PS Please check on Carter._

Kara was already checking on Carter every night after work as Supergirl. She made sure he was doing his homework and reassured him his mom was safe. The nanny looked very worried, and Supergirl found herself staying longer and longer into the evening with every visit. Some evenings she was called away, other evenings found Supergirl playing video games with Carter. Kara moved her DEO game night to Cat's penthouse and also TV binge watch evenings with Alex. On weekends Kara came to take Carter on outings. Carter was having the time of his life even though he missed his mom.  
Finally as the weeks wore on, and Cat was not released Supergirl started spending the night, sleeping in the Queen of All Media’s bed. A bold move that led her into a Cat Grant fantasyland every night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temptation gets the best of us all sometimes.

Kara made changes at Catco. She replaced incompetent department heads with competent people. This move reduced her worry and workload enabling her to focus on more efficiency and streamlining. Cat was all push push push and go go go. That style of leadership worked but efficiency was lost and there was a lot of panicked chaos. She quietly started organizing departments by task and assigning people to the tasks they were best at. Things were really flowing at Catco by the time Cat had been jailed for 60 days. Kara’s work load was reduced so much that she had plenty of time to give Catco and Supergirl all the attention they needed. Marley, the assistant, was shaping up nicely and had learned to anticipate Kara's needs and wants. She was working with her on Cat's needs and wants as well. 

Every week as time wore on, and Cat appeared thin and tired, Kara begged Cat to give up her source. Cat refused each week stating that it was a matter of principle. 

“Kara, I will not divulge my source.”

“Cat please. This is too hard on you. I don't mind.”

“Even if Supergirl wasn't my source, I still would not give it up. It is added incentive though, I admit. I won't be the one to out Supergirl's secret identity.”

“Cat why? I could go to the police myself and admit to everything.”

“You will not. We've been over this. The police will do their job eventually. I'm protecting you, and you will let me. Don't make me call Agent Scully at that black ops government agency you work with.”

Kara walked over and slipped her arms around Cat, pulling her into a hug. The usual pleasing perfume and hair product smell was missing. She whispered in her ear, “I love you.” and then gave her a peck on the cheek before releasing her. Cat's cheeks were pink, and Kara noticed that her heart was beating faster. She reached down and picked up Cat's hand. “I'm working really hard. We all are.”

Cat reached up her hand and gave Kara a reassuring pat on the cheek. “I'm know you are. I can see it in the quality of the Tribune articles and the latest copy of Catco magazine. I also see Supergirl has been busy, so you're finding time for what's important.’

“Supergirl has been spending every evening and night she can with Carter, and I've been taking him places on the weekend. We’re going to the zoo tomorrow. He's been keeping up with his homework, but he misses you so much.”

Cat was speechless for a moment. “The nanny is adequate.”

“Carter needs his mother. I'm happy to help. It's the least I can do considering.”

“None of this is your fault. You don't . . .” Cat stopped talking. She gave Kara's hand a squeeze and returned the peck on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Cat's face lingered close to Kara’s, and it was so easy for Kara to just tilt her head and catch Cat's lips with her own. The kiss was short, but lit Cat up like a Christmas tree. Kara pulled away and leaned her forehead against Cat’s, “I'm on it, Cat. I'm covering for you everywhere I can.”

Cat wrapped her arms around Kara and rested her head against her shoulder. “I trust you with everything I have, Catco, my son, me.” 

It was time to leave, so Kara reluctantly let Cat go. Cat went with the guard, turning around once she said, “Soon, just a little longer.”

 

Later that evening at the DEO. Kara was miserable. Agent Lucy Lane tried to comfort her by mentioning the silver lining to it all. “The silver lining is that the Tribune is selling papers like crazy, even Lois is jealous of the attention Cat’s jail stories are getting. That last one about the lack of programs for life skills to educate prisoners was a real eye opener for me. How can you expect people to turn their lives around when you don't help them find a better way. ”

Kara still looked stricken. “Lucy, I can't stand seeing her in jail. I begged her to let me go to the police. She refused. I told her that I've been keeping Carter company, and then I hugged her and kissed her cheek.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “You are so sweet.”

“I didn't know what else to do. I held her hand, and we talked and then she kissed my cheek.” Kara's face pinked up. “She was so close to me.” Kara looked at Lucy. “Lucy, I kissed her on the lips, just for a few seconds, and then I told her I was on top of everything.”

Lucy's eyes grew larger. “And?”

“She had to go. She said it wouldn't be much longer.”

“You kissed Cat Grant on the lips . . . with your lips?”

Kara was really pink, “Ya, she didn't seem to mind. Her heart sped up though. I think she liked it. I hope she liked it. I mean it's Cat, if she didn't like it, she'd say she didn't like it, right?”

Lucy giggled, “Right.” She was going to deliver this savory news to Alex Danvers later. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she dropped this bomb. _After six years, it takes Cat being in jail to break down their resistance._

________

Supergirl had a peek at the walk in closet. She'd been teased by it everyday until she finally gave in tonight. It was amazing, and the fragrance of Cat's perfume lingered in the air. The room was as big as the master bedroom and filled with familiar looking dresses and suits. She fingered a drawer pull on a bank of built in dressers. Going through someone else's things was against Kara's principles. She stood there deliberating, fingers on the round white porcelain knob. She pulled and was surprised by a drawer full of carefully stacked panties. Nervous hands sifted through the many styles and colors and fabrics rubbing and feeling the soft fabrics and the rough lace. They were small. Their owner was small and slender and curved to perfection. Kara pulled a pair of black lace panties up to her nose and inhaled. Lavender filled her nose, and she smiled and blushed while an image of the older blonde wearing the panties flashed in her head. Finally she decided to go through every drawer and touch everything. If she was going to feel guilty for going through someone's personal things she might as well get the most bang for her buck. 

There were many familiar items, but quite a few that she had not seen before, evening gowns, matching shoes, jewelry that was never worn to work. When she was finally done snooping, she snatched the black lace panties, sprayed a squirt of Cats favorite perfume on them, and took them to bed with her along with a matching bra. She found a t shirt that had been worn but missed the laundry. She took that to bed also. It smelled like Cat. 

The memory foam California King bed was a dream to lay on. Kara could sleep quite well on concrete, but she enjoyed a soft bed. As the soft, high thread count sheets enveloped her, she snuggled into her pilfered lingerie breathing in Cat. “I love you. I want you,” she whispered into the black lace. Her fingers slipped into her own underwear and soon she was arching her hips up into her own fingers, desperately trying to come as she imagined again and again how it had felt to kiss those perfect lips, Cat's lips. As the fragrance of the older blondes favorite perfume wafted in the air, Kara came and came. She gently teased out her orgasim letting the pleasurable pulses continue over and over. She'd made herself so wet that she opted for a quick shower instead of immediately falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss her again!

Kara saw Cat again at their usual time a week later. They went over the usual business, and then details about her time with Carter. Cat reached across the table and took Kara's hands. Clearly she wanted to say something. There was a lot of emotion in her eyes, but she didn't speak. Kara stood and walked over to her. Cat reached around her middle burying her face in the cotton Cardigan. At first Kara didn't realize Cat was crying, but she caught on and soon was running her fingers through the older blondes hair and softly across her back in comfort. She knelt holding her boss's face in her hands. “Please can we stop all this?” Cat shook her head no. “You are so stubborn.”

“Have you known me to be any other way?” 

Kara grinned at her, their faces inches apart, “No, no I haven’t.” Kara planted a kiss on her forehead and then kissed the tears from her cheeks. This time it was Cat who placed her lips softly on Kara’s. It was a kiss that left Kara red faced and breathless. Kara hugged her and then kissed her cheek before the guard took her back to her cell. 

Later that evening at the DEO, Lucy immediately suspected Kara had had another intimate encounter with Cat. This time Alex and Vasquez were in on the conversation. 

“Spill it, Supergirl. Today is Friday. We know you met with Cat,” Lucy teased.

Supergirl crossed her arms defensively, “We talked about work, and I updated her on Carter’s grades.”

Alex was surprised by the defensive stance her sister was taking. “Wow, something happened again with Cat didn't it. Did you kiss her again?”

“No! I mean yes, but not like that. Don't look at me like that.” Kara turned her back on the three women, so she didn't have to see their big shit eating grins.

Alex jabbed with, “So you did kiss her again.”

Lucy tried a sucker punch, “We’re all friends here. Tell us what she said. How did it feel? Did she kiss you back?”

Vasquez shook her head at the other two women and stepped forward putting her hand on Supergirl's shoulder. Then she made the verbal equivalent to a rabbit punch. Supergirl never saw it coming. “It's none of our business. We care about your happiness, even though these two have a funny way of showing it.” She smiled warmly and said softly with confidence, “Cat makes you happy doesn't she?”

The blonde superhero smiled and looked down clearly embarrassed by her feelings, cheeks already crimson. Very quietly she said, “She kissed me today.”

Vasquez made chopping motions at her neck and waved the two excited idiots back.

“How do you feel about that?”

“I don't know, so many things.”

“Bit overwhelming? I'm guessing anyone would feel that way if Cat Grant kissed them.”

Vasquez gave her a sideways one arm hug across her shoulders. “You are the bravest person I have ever known.”

“Pppffttt,” Supergirl tried to discount the compliment.

“No, I'm giving credit where credit is due. You are running a worldwide corporation, you’re Supergirl, and playing daddy with Cat Grant's son. Today you kissed Cat Grant. I can barely handle being a DEO agent while getting my laundry and grocery shopping done.”

Vasquez suddenly found herself the victim of a superhug, not too tight, but there was no wiggling away with the strongest arms on earth wrapped around you. “Thank you, Susan.” 

She let Agent Vasquez go and rounded on the other two women, “I'll tell you the details over a stack of pizzas. Deal?”

Two voices rang out in unison, “DEAL!”

Kara told her story around slices of pizza. Her audience of three paid rapt attention to every detail. She started with the first kiss and then moved on to today's encounter. When she got to the part where she gently kissed Cat's tears away, a tear ran down her cheek and her voice hitched. Both Lucy and Alex started to cry. Vasquez complained loudly, “Stop it you two. That stuff is catchy. I have an image to maintain.”

Lucy gave Vasquez a mean look and said jokingly, “Fuck you.” She turned back around to Supergirl smiling sweetly and took her hands. “That is so sweet.”

Supergirl looked down shyly and said, “and then she kissed me.”

“Woah, what?” Alex leaned across the table. “She “kissed you” kissed you or just a peck on the cheek kissed you?”

Her sister's face turned an even deeper shade of red. Alex squealed, “Oh My God! She “kissed you” kissed you. Kara!?”

“Not for very long. I mean it seemed like a long time, but it wasn't a long time, maybe four or five seconds. Then she had to go, so I hugged her and kissed her cheek.” 

“I am blown away.” Alex said as she sat stunned.

“I think it's very romantic,” Lucy gushed.

Vasquez patted a blue shoulder, “You are going to be just fine. I need to get back to work. The Queen of All Media is a very serious lady. She meant that kiss. You better buckle up, because you are in for one hell of a ride.” With that Vasquez gave her a wink and a smile as she walked out the door.

Supergirl stood. “I need to get going. I need to see Carter before he goes to bed.”

Alex stood up and pulled her into a big hug. “I love you, big sister.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

“Hey”

“Ya?”

“If you get the chance, kiss her again.” Alex said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surfs up with a surprise. The beach.

Carter was waiting up for her when she arrived. She'd made several stops on the way including flying an ambulance stuck in traffic to the hospital. “I'm sorry buddy. It's really late.”

Carter gave her the obligatory good night hug.   
She walked him to bed and sat for a few minutes talking to him about his day and hers. “Carter, I want to ask you something. I feel awkward talking about it with you, and I'm worried about your answer, but I need you to be honest with me.”

Carter raised an eyebrow, “Okay.”

Supergirl took a deep breath, “Would it bother you if I dated your mom?”

This was not at all what Carter was expecting to hear. He quickly pushed away his fear of a birds and bees lecture. “Date my mom?” He reached a hand out, wrapping his fingers around her forearm. “Like dinners and kisses good night, dating?”

“Yes, just like that,” She added very sheepishly, “and eventually sleep overs?”

“Please, please date my mom. This is so cool, so cool. My life is so cool. YOU are so cool. If you're dating when mom comes home, you'll still come over. I'll still get to see you. Wait, but what if she says no?” Carter suddenly went from thrilled to dejected.

“I think she will say yes. I haven't asked her out yet, but I saw her today.” Supergirl hesitated, “and she kissed me. I'm taking that as a positive.”

“You saw mom? She kissed you? Like what kind of kiss?”

“Right on my lips,” she grinned and growled and tickled him.

Carter giggled and grabbed at her arms. “So you love my mom?”

“Of course I love your mom. Don't you love your mom?”

“Ya, but I mean love love.”

Supergirl smiled warmly at Carter and ignored his question by saying, “ Your mom is ready to come home and misses you. She wanted me to tell you she loves you very much.” Supergirl tickled Carter again sending him into a fit of laughter. “She's been very busy writing about her experiences in jail.”

“And kissing Supergirl.”

Supergirl blushed, “Yes”

Carter gave her a tight hug that spoke more of his approval than his words did. “We should sleep. Tomorrow is beach day, and I want to get up early.”

Supergirl got up and headed out the door. “Good night Carter.”

“Good night Kara, could you get my light please?” He rolled over in his bed and pulled up the covers hiding a sly grin.

“Sure,” she said as she flipped the switch off, closed his door, and headed to Cat's bedroom. She came to an abrupt halt in the hallway, spinning around to look at Carter's closed door. After standing in shocked silence for a few seconds she decided it was better to take it in stride. Both versions of her had been spending so much time with him how could he not figure it out. Though she wondered how long he'd known and what had been the clincher.

Finally she snuggled down into Cat's sheets her hand in her pajamas. As she rubbed her clit she replayed each touch and each kiss over and over in her mind. She mumbled in a strained voice as she came, “Cat, I love you. Please kiss me again.” She drifted off to sleep, relaxed, and satisfied for the moment.

______

True to his word Carter was up early packing up towels and snacks for the beach. He bounded into his mother's bedroom and bounced hard on the bottom end of the bed. “Kara!” he called enthusiastically. “Come on! I already called for a driver.” Kara looked at him with just one sleepy eye barely flying at half mast. “You can change at the beach house. Just grab you stuff.” 

Soon they were at the beach. The sun shining on her blue bikini clad body woke Kara up. She had no reason to hide anything from Carter anymore. It was freeing. “Carter can you surf?” 

He looked at her wide eyed. “Mom won't let me surf. Can you keep a secret from her?”

“Maybe, it's hard to keep secrets from your mom.”

Carter rolled his eyes, “Tell me about it.”

“So what's the secret?”

“I've been surfing at least twenty times with my friend Mike. I'm not great, but I can stay standing on the board. Mom cannot know that, or she will never let me go again.”

“I can leave that conversation for you and your mom to have. My sister Alex loves to surf. So how about we surf? You and me.”

“No board.” Carter shrugged.

Kara giggled, “We don't need one. Come on. Last one in the water cooks dinner. She got up and made a show of running for the water. Carter charged for the water, and Kara let him pass her up. He looked behind at her standing on the sand smiling. Then just as his feet hit the water, she was in front of him grabbing him up and swinging him into the water laughing playfully. “I hope you know how to make more than bologna sandwiches.”

Kara led him out deep into the surf. The waves were cresting at about 5 feet which she saw was intimidating Carter. “No worries Buddy. I've got this.” They went out beyond the cresting waves where they were still rollers. Kara laid flat on the water, stiff as a board, and floating a little too high in the water for a human. “Climb on and stand on my back.”

He climbed up, surprised how solid Kara felt under his feet. 

“I'm going to move us around a bit till you get comfortable, and then we'll catch some big waves.” Carter lost his balance a little at the first movement but soon he was comfortable and having a great time. “Once we get in the waves, if you fall off hold your breath and swim, and I'll be there to get you. Don't panic and try to breath the water.”

For the first time in his life Carter was thankful his mom owned a half mile of beach front property. There was no one in sight. He'd always wished for someone to play with, but the other houses were just too far away. Now though he had the coolest playmate ever, and the privacy they needed.

“Ready?”

“Ready!”

Kara moved them into the cresting waves. She was as buoyant as she wanted to be and changed her flying speed to catch each wave. Carter balanced like a champ, and they rode four smaller waves all the way in. Carter laughed and shouted with joy and so did Kara. “Let's find a big one, Kara!”

“Ok, remember if you fall off I'm coming for you whether you need my help or not.”

She paddled/flew them out and waited until she saw a nice one. “Here we go.” They caught up with it from behind, and Kara spread out her arms to the sides, water mist hitting her face, sun shining warm on her back. Suddenly Carter was gone, and she was after him doing a uturn into the wave and flying under the water looking for him. She was relieved to see his legs kicking and his head above water. She popped up beside him offering an arm for support. A wave crashed over them pulling them apart, and she was after him again searching in the water with xray vision. He wasn't far, and she popped them up a little out of the water, so he could catch his breath without another wave crashing on them. “Ok?”

He nodded yes, wet and shivering. 

“I think we should get you warmed up. This water is a bit cold without a wetsuit. We can get you one,” she offered. “Besides I'm starving. We haven't eaten today.” She flew to the beach and set down beside their towels.

Carter shivered from the wind even wrapped in his towel. They headed for the beach house hosing their feet off before they went inside. “I'll make us some hot noodles. Mom will only let me have Ramen here since we don't come that often, but I have a bunch of it.” He pulled out a pan from the cupboard.

“Better grab the bigger stock pot,” Kara suggested. 

Carter nodded and grabbed the bigger pot. “I can eat two. How many do you want?”

“Let's start with six and see how that holds me. I've never seen this brand before they look like smaller packs.”

“Ya, mom gets them from an Asian store. Supposed to be authentic.” He shrugged. “They’re noodles if you ask me. I'm going to mix flavors. We have chicken, miso, and hot n spicy.”

While the water heated in the stockpot, they both took a quick shower. Kara dressed in jeans and a white “I believe” t shirt with a flying saucer on it. She found Carter in the kitchen. He was wearing red cargo shorts and a blue t shirt with a red and yellow Superman S on it. 

Kara stared at Carter's shirt an odd look on her face. Carter felt self-conscious. He started to apologize, “I'm sorry. It's hard to find your S in stores, but I would love to have your S on my shirt.”

Much to Carter's surprise Kara picked him up into a very close and long hug. “I want to see you wear my S too buddy and your mom.” She set him down. If we were on Krypton, all your shirts would have one right here. She touched a spot on his chest near his shoulder.” _”Rao, it feels so good to have another person to talk to about home_ ,” she thought.

Carter looked at her puzzled, “Everyone on Krypton wore an S?”

Kara smiled warmly at him, “Nope, just my family, the House of El. KalEl and I are cousins, so he wears the House of El too.”

Carter's eyes got big. “Superman's name is KalEl?”

“Yep, and mine is Kara ZorEl. ZorEl was my father. KalEl’s father was my father’s brother JorEl.”

“CarterEl sounds funny,” Carter squinted his eyes and screwed up his face.

“I think we'll have to shorten it to CarEl for all important Kryptonian functions,” Kara grinned devilishly and tickled Carter.

Carter tried to fight her off, but he was laughing so hard he couldn’t.

Suddenly the front door to the beach house swung open just as Carter was gasping for air in a giggle fit, and the water on the stove started hissing as it boiled over. Kara instantly stopped tickling Carter and swung around to face the door sweeping Carter behind her protectively. 

“Cat!”

Carter peaked out from behind Kara. “Mom?” He charged for the door as fast as his 10 year old legs would take him. “MOM!” Cat got the door shut just as he crashed into her wrapping her into a bear hug. “Mom, they let you out. I missed you so much. Kara’s been keeping me company.” He blurted out all in one breath.

Cat held her boy close and breathed him in. He felt so good and so real in her arms. “I missed you too baby, and yes I know Kara has been keeping you company. She's been keeping me updated on your grades and homework.”

Kara had turned off the burner and taken the water off the heat. She stood in the kitchen happily taking in the whole reunion scene. Cat walked into the kitchen one arm around Carter's shoulder the other carried a large tote bag. She set the tote bag on the counter and said, “I was released this morning and went home. I had no idea where to find you two, since neither of you are capable of answering a phone.” Kara and Carter grimaced and glanced at each other. They'd been having such a good time neither of them had glanced at a phone. 

“Thankfully you aren't that hard to predict. When I saw Carter's swimming suit and the beach towels missing, I gathered up a few things from _my_ bedroom,” she emphasized, looking pointedly at Kara with a raised eyebrow. “and came here. Kara you and I are going to have a chat later,” Cat said very seriously, “but for now come here.” Cat waved her close and melted into her. Carter gave Kara a big smile and a wink as she stood holding his mother in her arms. 

He announced, “I'm going to finish the noodles.” He went to the stove and put the pot of water back on the heat. Plastic crackled as he opened the packets of noodles. He was so intent on the ramen he missed it when Kara placed a gentle kiss on his mother's lips. He missed the next one too. He finished up emptying the eight flavor packets into the water and turned around with his hands full of the trash. The sight of his mom and Kara caught up in a passionate kiss made his mouth drop open. Plastic and flavor packets scattered around his feet as he let go of them in his surprise. He scrambled around gathering them up his face turning crimson. 

Cat heard the crinkling plastic and started to pull away from Kara. Softly she whispered, “Carter.”

Kara held her loosely in her arms. “It's ok. He knows.” Kara nuzzled her cheek against Cat's. 

“Ya, Mom it's ok if you want to date Kara,” Carter chimed in as he finally got the trash into the wastecan. 

Cat tensed in Kara's arms, but Kara refused to let go that easy, not when she finally had Cat in her arms outside of the jail. So Cat said rather loudly beside Kara's ear, “Carter why do you think I want to date Kara?”

“Well gee Mom it's pretty obvious with you trying to shove your tongue in her mouth just a minute ago. Don't try to deny it either. I saw you and for the record that is way gross. Anyway Kara asked me last night if I minded her dating you, and I don't.” Kara let Cat slip out of her grasp. Cat took a step away. Carter continued, “Actually I'm used to her being around all the time and spending the night, and we have a lot of fun even if she makes me do my homework first.” He walked up to Kara and wrapped his arms tightly around her, “I don't ever want you to go home. I want to wear your S and be CarEl at all the important Kryptonian functions.”

Kara held him close and placed a kiss on top of his head. Her heart warmed more than it had in a very long time. Cat stared in disbelief. She started to speak then shut her mouth arms crossed clearly demanding an explanation. Kara looked sheepishly at her over Carter's head. “He figured it out, too many visits from Supergirl.”

Carter let go and whirled around, putting on his best pout, “Mom, please. Can't she stay? I want to keep her.”

“Carter! She isn't a puppy that followed you home although I can certainly see why you would draw that parallel.” Cat wrapped her arms around him. “It isn't that easy, but I’m glad you approve. And since I can see you have your heart set on her spending the night, she can stay IF she wants to tonight. She and I are going to have a long talk after you go to bed, and we'll see about other nights, but don't expect too much too soon.”

“Thanks Mom,” He held on to her snuggling in. 

Kara checked the ramen, because however much she was dreading “the long talk”, she was starving. “Food is done,” she announced as she got bowls out of a cupboard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets busted!

Shortly after Cat arrived at the beach house Kara had sent a text to Alex, Lucy, and Agent Vasquez letting them know Cat had been released and to contact her only in a dire emergency. 

_Alex: “Kiss her again.”_

_Kara: “Mission already accomplished.”_

_Lucy: “Are you spending the night?”_

_Kara: “That's personal.”_

_Alex: “Ah, so you are spending the night.”_

_Kara: “Yes, thanks to Carter. He's grown VERY attached to me and can be very persuasive.”_

_Vasquez: “Of course he has.”_

_Kara: “I gotta go guys. BTW Carter knows I'm Supergirl.”_

Her phone immediately lit up with a call from Alex. She sighed and answered. “KARA! What the fuck?” 

Kara held the phone away from her ear. “Carter? Here take my phone. Please explain to Alex, government agent, annoying little sister, and black cloud of doom, how you figured out I'm Supergirl.” Carter happily took the phone and holding it up to his ear said, “Hi Alex. . . . Ya, I've been good. . . . Mom and Kara were kissing. It was super gross.”

Kara walked away looking for Cat. It was barely past noon. She was dreading waiting all day for “the long talk”. Xray vision found Cat coming out of the bathroom in the master bedroom. Kara popped in the door. “Hey.”

Cat eyed her. Kara looked like a woman with something to say, “Yes?” Cat drew it out.

“Can we have “the long talk” now? Carter is talking to my sister Alex, and I think it's going to be a very long conversation. I’d rather not be in suspense all day.”

“Alright.” 

Kara saw no reason not to be bold, so she started the talking. “Cat we've been dancing around us for 6 years now. I want you, and I don't want to hear excuses. You're the CEO of the world's largest media corporation. I'm Supergirl, and the acting CEO of the world's largest media corporation. We can figure it all out. We don't need a long talk. We've talked and talked, and I'm done talking. I know what I want. I want you in every way it is possible to have you. I don't want to sleep in the guestroom tonight. I want to sleep here.“ She pointed at Cat's bed. “in your bed with you.”

Cat should have been tired, but she actually had gotten quite a rest in jail. The mattresses were more comfortable than she let on, and it had almost been like being on sabbatical. The closest she'd ever to come to it anyway. She had not been placed with the general population for her safety, so she had plenty of time alone. She’d thought long and hard about her life in the past two months, and Kara Danvers had been a recurring theme. So she was ready and able to go toe to toe with Kara or hopefully mouth to mouth. Kara wanted more? Good. Cat had more. Cat was done talking too. 

Cat picked up her phone and sent a do not disturbed text to Carter. “Lock the door, sit on the bed, I'll be back in a few minutes.” She disappeared back into the bathroom. Kara sat on the bed contemplating her fate. She was so proud of Carter for speaking his mind. It had to help Cat see that they could be a family. That she could be more to Cat than just a savior or a comforting embrace in her darkest hours, more than just a loyal employee.

When Cat emerged from the bathroom, Kara knew she was in trouble. Cat was wearing the purloined t shirt and black lace lingerie set that she'd been cuddling up with at night. Kara's pulse raced out of control, and her face turned a deep deep crimson. Cat stood in front of her, feet bare, hip cocked. “I had the most interesting conversation with Carter's nanny today.” Kara squirmed a little, but she couldn't take her eyes off Cat. “Funny how I found these items I'm wearing in my bed, where I’m told Supergirl prefers to sleep when she spends the night because the balcony is so much easier to fly out of than the guest room window. Now these are clearly too small to fit Supergirl, and I seem to recall them being mine. I also recall NOT leaving them in my bed.”

Kara sat on the bed stunned having no idea what to do or say. Thankfully, t shirt and black lace clad Cat rescued her by coming over to the bed and putting her fingers under her chin raising her eyes up to meet hers. Softly she said, “What am I going to with you? You've stolen my sons heart. You've stolen mine. The nanny loves you. I suppose I'll go back to Catco Monday to find you've stolen it too.” She laughed. “How can you be so adorable and yet be so strong?” 

Kara still had no idea what to say. Cat was too close for any coherent thoughts to form. Though she got the idea that the older blonde was very pleased with her. So she prayed, _”She said I stole her heart. Oh Rao please. I love them. I've waited so long for her.”_

“I'm not doing this unless you’re playing for keeps. I'm too old for games.”

“I've been waiting for you to give in for six years. I couldn't leave you if I tried. You already know that."

“I do, and I will never understand the draw. Sure I'm hot and powerful and rich, but I'm also fifteen years older.” She sighed, “You see something else in me.”

Kara started to speak, but Cat put her fingers on her lips stopping her. “Shhhhhh.” Cat knelt on the bed over the younger blondes lap straddling her. She settled down onto Kara's powerful thighs. Slender fingers pushed golden blonde hair off strong wide shoulders. “This is what you want? Staying with Carter and I?”

Kara lightly rested her hands on Cat's back. She didn't reply, she just nodded yes.

Cat continued, “And you want me in this old plain white t shirt and black lace?” 

Very softly Kara answered, “It smelled like you.” 

“Ah so that's it, and my bed? Did that smell like me too? I'm really curious to know what you were doing in my bed with my panties and bra.” She slid her slender fingers up Kara's neck into her hair pulling the young woman’s head back. She left one burning kiss on her exposed neck and whispered in her ear. “Did you touch yourself in my bed?” She pressed her weight against Kara with no result. “Lay back on the bed.” Kara laid back slowly drawing Cat with her. Cat pulled her fingers out of Kara's hair placing her palms flat on the bed on either side of her head. She stared directly into the dazzling blue eyes looking up at her. “Did you touch yourself in my bed?”

Seeing no way out Kara nodded affirmative.

Cat pressed her lips against Kara's for a second just a quick tease. “What were you thinking about while you were touching yourself in my bed nuzzling into my shirt and clutching my panties? Hmmmm?”

Having Cat this close asking provocative questions and wearing the clothes she’d been sleeping with was overwhelming. Her body was filled with desire, tingling, throbbing. Cat was deliberately teasing her. Kara made a decision she hoped was the right one. “Let me show you.” She leaned up wrapping her arms around Cat and flipping them over further onto the bed. “First I thought about how my lips tingled when I kissed you.“ She pressed her knee all the way up between Cat’s thighs. “Then I thought about how my stomach flopped when you kissed me. I thought about how I could still feel your arms around me after you were gone. How I missed your arms. Cat, I love you. Kiss me again.” Kara leaned her head down, and Cat attacked her lips, tongue flicking sensually into her mouth. She pressed and squeezed Kara’s soft supple breasts. Kara let out a high pitched whine into Cat’s mouth in reaction. She pulled back and sat back on her haunches overwhelmed trying to breathe. 

Looking at Cat spread out on the bed under her, bare legs, pushing herself to sit up, was a mistake. Her stomach flopped, and her sex pulsed. She drew in a quick deep breath. 

“So this is all it takes to bring the girl of steel to her knees? And old woman in an old t shirt wearing lace panties.”

Cat's sarcasm broke the spell. 

“If this is what old looked like they'd have speed dating at nursing homes.” Kara retorted.

Cat laughed and sat up. She scooted up  
until she was sitting in the larger woman's lap with her legs and arms wrapped around her. Instantly overwhelmed, Kara tried to pull away. Puzzled, Cat looked at her with searching eyes and said, “In my head when I thought this through, I didn't expect either of us to still be fully clothed at this point.”

“I am so sorry. It's . . . more overwhelming than I imagined. Over the years I've thought about this moment a thousand times in a hundred different ways, but I didn't realize how much it's possible to feel. I know about feeling sad and terrified and even happy, but I just don't know much about being in love. Not this part of it anyway. I think I do a pretty good job of showing you that I love you.”

“You do, and I dont show my appreciation nearly enough,” Cat spoke softly. “But that changes today. Come lay by me, and we'll talk.” She moved to the head of the bed and held the covers open for her young love to join her. Kara slipped in under the sheet still wearing her jeans. Cat propped her head up on her hand, elbow resting on a pillow. “Is this a little less intense?” She asked as she pushed some stray blonde strands behind Kara's ear. “Would you be more comfortable without the jeans?”

Cat blinked, and Kara was gone. She reached out a hand nothing. She blinked again, and Kara was back. Testing the waters she snaked a slender leg forward and found skin. Pleased, she pulled her leg back. She started to talk, “My first couple of nights in jail, I couldn't sleep. Worry kept me awake. Knowing you were looking after Carter and Catco is the only reason I got any sleep on that uncomfortable slab of concrete they call a mattress. It's no wonder there are prison riots. I was ready to riot myself after a week of nutraloaf and raman. Suffering for principles and to protect you wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. I tried to put up a brave front for you every Friday when you came. When I was at my lowest, you kissed me and told me you loved me, and at that moment I felt I could have done 100 more days if it meant I could have another kiss and hear those words again.”

Smiling Kara softly kissed her and said, “I love you.” 

Cat rolled into her and continued the kiss. She slipped a warm hand under Kara's shirt resting it on her abdomen. Cat broke the kiss and snuggled into her shoulder and neck still keeping her hand under the shirt. She gently traced lines over and over the taut stomach muscles pulling shivers and gasps out of the young hero. “God, you're a light touch,” she whispered as she placed a kiss just below her ear. She ran a finger slowly under the top edge of Kara's low cut briefs pulling the elastic up as her finger ran along. “Should I stop here?” Kara shook her head no. “No? Okay, but if you want me to stop I will.” 

When Cat's fingers met soft curly hair, she hummed with pleasure. Her first experience with a girl had been in middle school, and she prefered a soft full bush to the rough stubble of shaving. She played in the curls, finger combing through them. “Your perfect,” she purred into Kara's ear. She slipped a finger down over a very swollen clit. Kara gasped and surprised blue eyes found Cats. “Slow and steady wins the race,” she quoted from the fable of the rabbit and the tortoise. “You’re being so quiet. It's ok to make noise or talk. You can tell me faster, slower, more, stop, don't stop, whatever you need.” The finger resting on Kara's swollen pink clit slowly started moving side to side gradually increasing speed and pressure. 

Kara's hands were balled into tight fists. Cat's touch was magical. Who knew it was possible to feel so much? The pleasure was increasing, and she let out a moan. “Good Kara, just like that. God, you're beautiful.” She was getting close. She squirmed a little bending a knee and digging her heel into the mattress. The next moan a few minutes later was long and low. She was so close. Cat's lips brushed her ear, “I want you to fuck me. I want you to lose your fingers inside me. I want everyone of the 100 ways you've imagined.” 

Back arching off the bed, she finally found release. “Oh Rao!” Cat tried to draw it out, but Kara caught her wrist and stopped her already too sensative to be touched. She recovered quickly and now lust and passion pushed apprehension aside. She straddle Cat announcing, “Way number one.”

Cat shuddered as Kara's hand slid up her stomach under her shirt and bra. It was a shock to suddenly see Supergirl's glowing laser eyes. She turned away from the light but could smell the burning cloth as Kara's lasers cut through her shirt and bra back stopped by her impenetrable hand. The shirt flopped open revealing creamy white breasts with small pink nipples. Cat gasped as both of Kara's hands slid under the top sides of her panties. There were two quick blasts of light, and then Kara was settling on top of her pressing two fingers inside. She was so wet from bringing Kara to orgasim that there was no resistance at all. She could hear herself crying for more. “More fingers. Oh God Kara fuck me, harder, harder.” Her hips started leaving the bed meeting Kara's thrusts mid air. It took no time at all for her to climax. “Yes, Oh God, Yes! I want it.” 

Kara held a quaking, shivering Cat in her arms. She was entirely too proud of herself, and couldn't help smiling her big sunny smile. Cat fell asleep in her arms. Kara left her under the covers and went to check on Carter. He was still talking on her phone to Alex. “The science fair is in three months, and I wanted to do a bioluminescence project. Something with plants seems easiest to show.” 

Clearly Carter was fine and was talking her bioengineering doctorate sister into helping him with his science fair project. “Hey Kara can Alex come over for dinner? She says I have to clear it with mom.”

“Well, mom is sleeping, and yes Alex can come for dinner.”

Kara expected her phone back but Carter kept talking. “Kara says mom is asleep, but that yes you can come for dinner. I was thinking I would use spinach for my project. It grows fast . . .”

Kara went back to her sleeping lover. She kissed Cat's temple. “Hey sleepy head.” Cat's eyes opened, and she smiled sleepily.

“When it was just a fantasy I wasn't afraid to look.” 

Cat looked into her eyes. “We’ll have to work on that. Maybe you should shut your eyes.” She pulled at Kara's t shirt. “I'm not afraid to look. Are you afraid to show me?” 

Kara shook her head no and sat up taking her shirt up and off at the same time. She smirked as she hovered over the bed shedding her jeans and bra and panties. It was Cat's turn to giggle. “That's a neat trick,” she said as she pulled her down like a helium filled balloon. “Help me out of this ruined shirt. If that was way number one, I have reservations about the next 99,” Cat teased. “Actually, it was really hot darling, and I don't mean the temperature of your eyes.” 

With the shirt cast aside, they were both nude under the sheet and hands began to wander. Eventually Kara made her way down past Cat's navel and expected to find hair, but all she found was soft, smooth, silky skin. She reacted visibly, eyes going wide in both surprise and pleasure. “Wow, so soft.”

Cat grinned her eyes crinkling in the corners, “Laser hair removal. Being shaved used to be the style, but I hated the itching and prickly stubble, so I had it all removed. Body hair is coming back in with the millennials, and I approve.” Cat teased, “If you ever need a skill to fall back on, you might try laser hair removal. You seem to be uniquely qualified.”

Kara giggled. “I think I'm much too shy for that. I always thought I might try welding or demolition work.”

“Mmmmm, a sweaty working girl dressed in blue Dickies and a uniform shirt with a name patch on it. Sounds sexy.” Cat burned a kiss into her mouth. “Rosie the Riveter fuck me again.”

Kara pressed their bodies together and whispered in Cat's ear, “I can do it.”

And she did.

“Way number two,” Kara announced as she floated them up off the bed. She gently but very easily maneuvered Cat so that she was lying on top on her stomach, legs hanging past Kara's shoulders. There was nothing for Cat's feet to touch. They dangled and flexed as her hips were gently lifted to a super greedy mouth. Kara got an “Oh My God!” as her tongue and lips first touched the softness inside Cat's bare sex. Sucking and licking and loving she made a cursing Cat squirt into her mouth far too soon for her liking. The flood of liquid flowed down her chin and around her neck dripping onto the bed below. The serenades of Christ Kara, Jesus, and Oh God stopped. Drifting slowly down to the bed, she eased her love off onto the bed and up into her arms. 

Once again she had reduced Cat into a quaking mess. She spoke softly, “I want to try that again later. You taste so good.”

“You are going to love me to death.” 

“Not before second lunch and dinner. I'm starving. How about we go make some sandwiches and check on Carter.”

“Shower then food.”

Kara slid off the bed pulling an unsteady Cat with her toward the bathroom. A shower would feel good and then sandwiches and Carter and later Alex for dinner and then more Cat, lots more Cat.

The end!


End file.
